Future subsea processing facilities will grow to include several electrically driven pumps and gas compressors to transport oil or gas over very long distances. Therefore subsea power grids are able to operate in depth of 2000 or more meters of total reliability withstanding extreme pressure and harsh temperatures. Such a subsea power grid comprises several subsea control systems which are systems for collecting data subsea or controlling other subsea devices. Within a subsea control system, it is a task to prevent a memory card of falling out of its socket at the subsea control system.
Up to now this problem of fixing a memory card in a subsea control system has been solved by gluing the memory card to the subsea control system. That means, to keep a memory card in place at subsea control systems glue has been the used solution. The disadvantage of gluing the memory card to the subsea control system is that vibrations or shocks resolve the connection of the memory card to the subsea control system, so that the memory card can fall out of the socket at the subsea control system.